maramistfandomcom-20200214-history
Kekepania Estrate
Kekepania Estrate is Aneli's Soul Sibling. She is the stronger of the two and the self-appointed guardian of her sister. Background Here you should write about your OC's experiences, before-plot childhood, family, how did they become what they are today. Kekepania, or Keke for short, descends from a famous clan of powerful warriors and elementalists. Born to Kevarian and Lilliana Estrate as a Soul Sibling inside of her sister's body. This means she is not seen as often as her sister, seeing as she lives with Aneli's being. When she "takes control", Kekepania's features take over, changing Aneli's blonde hair and green eyes to that of Keke's own black and blood red. Personality This is where you will write about your OC's personal traits, such as attitude towards other characters, way of thinking, likes and personal opinions. Protective, short tempered Being the sister of darkness/night, she has a very forceful personality, and a very short temper. Appearance Porportioned like her sister, Kekepania has long legs and a smaller torso than other humans. However, unlike her sister, Kekepania's blood red eyes give her a more intimidating feel about her. While in control of the body, the only thing that changes is Aneli's hair and eye color. Kekepania therefore shares the same stomach scar Aneli has. Keke's expression doesn't change that often, but when it does, her emotions are unmistakable. Keke is also very good at hiding what she is feeling. However, she feels the same hatred towards Ransuro that Aneli does. She wears a tanktop over a regular t-shirt and thigh-high jean shorts. She wears boots that are similar to Aneli's and usually keeps her hair in a ponytail. Once she gets her swords, Kekepania keeps the sheathes on her back and lower back when possible. Aneli tends to store them inside of herself while in control. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the abilities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strengths and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such. A master at weapons combat, she can handle anything from swords to spears to crossbows and hit every target she is given. Her speed is a remarkable attribute, too, for she can run one mile in 2.5 seconds without breaking a sweat...that is, if she wanted to. Having one more unique ability, she can read peoples’ minds and talk to them telepathically. Considered to also be a major threat, if she appears from Aneli, do not try to defeat her without already having a perfect strategy thought out. Weapon Storage - an ability only the Estratian clan possesses. They are able to take any weapon (and sheathe if it has one) and store it with themselves. The most weapons ever stored by an Estratian was 210, but the Soul Siblings can only manage upto five currently. Each of Kekepania's swords counts as one item. Bloodline Bloodline information only. Delete if not needed. Your OC does NOT need to have one, in fact, it's unlikely they do since as of right now, only the Ancient Clans have them, and well, they're pretty much extinct. The Black Elements, or Elements of Darkness. While Aneli inherited the Manasea's power, Kekepania's stronger blood lain in the blood her father, the former Blademaster. From that blood she also inherited the power of the Black Elements. Her most used abilities are: Spray Needles (Water), Onyx Fire Barrier (Fire), Subjugation Sand (Nature), and Tornado Blast (Wind). However, there is another ability of the Metal element that she uses even more often. The ability is called Blades of Blood and it's an ability that only the Blademaster can use. Unlike when her swords normally transform from her chakra flow, the Blades of Blood transform differently by a small pin shootiing out of the hilt of the blades, piercing her hand and then absorbing it. The transformation comes from the fusing with her blood. Her three swords become: The Blood Crystal, Bleeding Soul, and Gushing Heart. Status Fill out the following tables. Ratings are 0-5, 5 being highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. Each number stands for each book. If your character does not appear until later in the series, delete the parts you don't need. Book 01 Here you write about your character's plot during the first book. Book 02 Here you write about your character's plot during the second book. Book 03 Here you write about your character's plot during the third book. Book 04 Here you write about your character's plot during the fourth book. Book 05 Here you write about your character's plot during the fifth book. Trivia Any and all trivia information may be listed here. *While she seems rude to Aneli, she deeply cares for her sister, throwing herself into harms way to protect Aneli whenever possible. *Her favorite food is fish cooked over an open fire. *Her favorite color is green. * Quotes Any and all important quotes may be listed here. *“No one will stop my sister and I from being free.” ~to Scathan while searching for clues, Book 03-06 * * References Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from, links to accounts where pictures are located, etc. If you have an edited screenshot, please make sure that you credit the website where you took the screenshot from. If you took it from YouTube, simply credit the creator of the series. Category:Estratian Category:The Underground Category:The Specials